All Grown Up
by kikizooom
Summary: Their life after high school.
1. Chapter 1

**All Grown Up**

Chapter 1

When they finished school, they all went their separate ways. Alya became a journalist, Nino became a Dj, Adrien was forced to continue modelling plus his still Chat Noir and Marinette went to New York to become a fashion designer and she gave up being Ladybug, Chat said she should follow her dreams so she did. (they don't know each other's identities)

5 years later. They are 23. Marinette has finished college and decided to move back to Paris for a little while. She arrives in Paris and decides to visit Alya and Nino. They just got engaged and they have a 2 year old daughter. Marinette arrives at their place and knocks on the door. Alya opens the door. Alya starts crying and smiles then hugs Marinette. Marinette hugs back. "Marinette you're here omg I have missed you come in come in." Marinette walks inside with Alya. Nino walks in and sees Marinette.

"Dude long time no see" He hugs Marinette. She hugs back

"so what are you doing in town?" Alya smiles.

"just finished college and decided to visit everyone and I'm hoping to look for some work here."

"work for Gabriel Agreste."

"I don't know Alya… what if I'm not good enough like he is the best when it comes to fashion design."

"Marinette… girl you are an amazing designer he will love your designs." Marinette smiles.

"thx Alya also can I stay here for a bit?"

"of course, girl you're like my sister." Marinette yawns.

"I better get some rest it was a very long flight." Alya nods and she shows Marinette the spare room. Marinette puts her stuff in the room, shuts the door then lays on the bed. Marinette waits a minute then opens her carry on bag. Tikki flies out of it.

"thank god that flight is over with." Tikki flies over to Marinette.

"I know right." Marinette smiles. Marinette falls asleep with Tikki asleep next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette wakes up the next day and goes to the kitchen. She sees Alya and Nino eating breakfast. "morning" Marinette smiles. Both Alya and Nino say

"morning" Marinette makes herself some breakfast then Alya and Nino's daughter Josie runs over to her parents. Marinette smiles at Josie.

"Sweetie this is Marinette mine and your daddy's friend from school." Alya smiles softly. Marinette walks over to Josie.

"hello" Marinette says softly. Josie hides behind her mother.

"yea she's really shy" Alya laughs softly.

"I'm going to visit Adrien today." Marinette smiles. Alya gasps.

"maybe my ship can still happen" Alya laughs.

"is Adrien still single?" Marinette questions. Alya nods.

"Apparently he is waiting for some girl to be his and only that girl. If he keeps waiting for this girl, he might forever be single." Alya sighs.

"so you don't know who this girl is?" Alya shrugs.

"its probably Ladybug remember he had a huge crush on her threw high school" Nino laughs.

"yea but Ladybug disappeared" Alya frowns.

"well let's hope his excited to see me" Marinette smiles.

"he has missed you a lot girl." Alya smiles.

"well I better go see you later." Marinette leaves.

Marinette heads over to Adrien's place. She sighs feeling nervous. It has been 5 years since they saw each other. Maybe she shouldn't knock maybe he doesn't want to see her. While Marinette is lost in thoughts Tikki decides to ring the doorbell for Marinette. "ugh wait." Then someone answers the bell.

"hello who is it?" Natalie says.

"uh this is Marinette is Adrien there?"

"he is out right now at a photo shoot at the park."

"ok thank you" Marinette smiles and walks off. Marinette goes to the park. She sees Adrien and starts to slowly walk over to him. She sees Adrien walking to his bag. Marinette decides to scare him. She walks up from behind. "boo" Adrien jumps and turns around.

"omg Marinette!" He hugs her. She hugs back and giggles.

"hey Adrien." Adrien smiles.

"what are you doing here?"

"I finished college and now I'm looking for work." She smiles.

"I'm so glad your back Mari, I missed you a lot."

"well I missed you too."

"after my photo shoot we should hang out and catch up." Marinette nods.

"yea sounds good to me"

After his photo shoot.

They decide to hang out for hours then an explosion happens in the distance. "oh Paris how I missed the akumas" Marinette laughs. Adrien laughs too.

"it's getting late anyways see you tomorrow?" Marinette nods then Adrien runs off. Marinette goes to hide in an alley.

"now to say hi to the kitty cat." She laughs "spots on" She transforms. She goes on the roof tops and sees Chat. She walks up to him. "so where do you think the akuma is?" Chat Noir smiles and turns around.

"BUGABOO." He jumps at her and they fall over. They laugh and he hugs her tight. "it's been forever"

"I missed you too kitty now shall we get this akuma?" Chat nods and they both stand up.

After the fight. "pound it" They both smile.

"so how was college?" Chat smiles. They both sit down.

"it was ok I missed my friends though" she smiles. "I missed you a lot"

"It has been hard without you" Chat sighs softly. Ladybug rests her head on his shoulder and smiles softly.

"Is it weird that I miss your flirting and your stupid puns while I was gone." She giggles.

"oh purrrlease my puns are purrrfect." Ladybug giggles. Chat smiles softly gosh he is in love with this girl but he didn't know how to say it. He breathes in then out then says. "I'm in love with you." Ladybug looks at him in surprise.

"what?"

"I…I love you LB since the first time I saw you"

"oh Chat you know I love someone else…"

"I know I know but I just had to say it ok" Chat sighs. "we have known each other for so many years, why can't we just reveal our identities to each other?"

"not this again" Ladybug sighs. "I have to go home now ok" Ladybug stands up and leaves. Chat sits there and sighs.

"one day…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ladybug goes into an alley and detransforms. "I forgot how annoying that cat is ugh"

"hey calm down Marinette."

"sorry Tikki" Marinette smiles and walks back to Alya and Nino's place. She walks inside. Alya runs up to Marinette.

"thank god your back um is it ok if you babysit Josie? Nino and I haven't been on a date night since I got pregnant with her." Marinette smiles and nods.

"yea it's fine, you two go enjoy yourselves." Alya hugs Marinette.

"thx girl I owe you one." Nino and Alya leave. Marinette looks at Josie and smiles.

"so what you want to do?" Josie shrugs her shoulders feeling shy. Marinette sighs. "want to play with your toys? Come on let's see what there is." Josie leads Marinette into her room and shows Marinette her toys. "oooo cool toys which one is your favourite?" Josie points at a Ladybug doll. Marinette smiles. "so you love Ladybug hmm?" Josie smiles and nods. Marinette grabs a Chat Noir doll and they begin to play.

Hours later. Alya and Nino arrive home. "I will go check on Josie and Mari" Alya goes into Josie's room and sees them both asleep on the ground surrounded by toys. Alya laughs softly and picks up some of the toys then puts Josie in her bed. Alya goes up to Marinette and wakes her up. "Mari?" Marinette groans and looks at Alya.

"home so soon?" Marinette smiles.

"it's like early in the morning" Alya laughs. Marinette stands up and yawns.

"well I'm going to bed." Marinette heads to bed and falls asleep instant.

Hours later Marinette wakes up and yawns. She checks her clock and gasps. "I'm late" She gets up and gets ready. Alya watches Marinette fly from room to room.

"girl what's going on?"

"I'm late Alya I have a meeting with Gabriel Agreste." Marinette runs out the door and Alya rolls her eyes.

"same old Marinette" Alya laughs

Marinette arrives at the Agreste Mansion and rings the doorbell. Nathalie answers. "hello?"

"uh this is Marinette I have a meeting with Mr Agreste." The gate opens, and she slowly walks to the door and the door opens. Marinette walks inside and looks around and sees Gabriel Agreste. "I'm sorry I am late."

"it is fine Mrs Dupain-Cheng please follow me" Marinette follows him to his office. Marinette gives him her design book. He flips threw the pages. "these designs are…fantastic I have never seen such amazing designs"

"thank you, Mr Agreste" Marinette smiles softly. He stands up and puts his hand out.

"congrats Mrs Dupain-Cheng you have the job."

"thank you" She shakes his hand "when do I start?"

"tomorrow." She smiles and nods then leaves. She begins walking back to Alya and Nino's place. She was almost home when a bang sound is heard nearby. Marinette hides in an alley and sighs.

"ruin a perfect day." Tikki flies out of her bag.

"congrats on getting the job" Tikki smiles.

"thx Tikki. Now let's get this over with Tikki spots on" She transforms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette transforms and goes to where she heard the sound. Chat Noir lands next to Ladybug. He looks down sadly. Ladybug looks at him and sighs. "come on Chat cheer up" Chat Noir sighs. He felt upset that he may never win her heart. He goes to the villain. Chat and the akumatized villain start fighting. Ladybug sighs she knew something was wrong.

After the fight Chat walks away. Ladybug sighs and runs up to him "Chat wait." He hears her then stops walking. Ladybug puts her hand on his shoulder. "Chat… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"it's fine Ladybug… I am fine…"

"no, you're not fine Chat." She looks at him sadly "please look at me" He turns around. She hears her earring beep, but she ignores it. "what's wr…" Before she could finish her sentence, he butts in.

"IM JUST UPSET OK! NOW JUST GO OK JUST UGH!" He sighs then he leaves. Ladybug tries not to cry. She felt so horrible. She drags her feet home. She detransforms in an alley then goes into Alya and Nino's house. She ignores them and locks herself in her room. She lays on her bed crying. Tikki flies up to Marinette.

"Marinette… are you ok?" Tikki looks at Marinette sadly.

"no Tikki I'm not, Chat hates me just because I love Adrien ugh why does these feeling have to exist?" She cries more. "why does love exist please just go away" She continues to cry. Tikki begins to cry softly. Seeing Marinette so broken and hurt broke her heart. Marinette eventually fell asleep from all the crying. Tikki cuddles up to Marinette and falls asleep too.

Next Day.

Marinette wakes up. She stands up and goes to the bathroom. She sighs feeling depressed and she sees these dark rings around her eyes. Her eyes were also still puffy and red from crying so much. Tikki flies up to her. "I look like crap Tikki and I feel like crap. Maybe I should just take the day off." Marinette sighs.

"come on Marinette you can't just hide besides it's your first day."

"I can't Tikki" Marinette sighs softly. She spent all day in her bed crying and feeling bad. She needs to talk to him, she needs to say sorry 1,000 more times. "I need to see him Tikki." She grabs sunglasses then sneaks out of the house. She goes into an alley. "spots on" She transforms, puts on the glasses so no one can see her eyes and then goes onto the roof. She jumps from roof to roof.

She sat down on a roof and put her hands on her head. She felt so sick in the stomach. "I think I love Chat" She calls Chat Noir on her yo-yo but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message. "Meet me in our meeting spot asap" She hangs up then goes to the meeting spot and waits.

Hours later Ladybug was still sitting there waiting for Chat. Adrien went home after a photoshoot in the park. He goes into his room and decides to check on his princess. "Marinette wasn't at work today it doesn't seem like her."

"maybe she was sick?" Plagg shrugs his shoulders.

"I think something else is going on. Claws out" He transforms then hears his baton beep. "a message?" He looks at it and listens to the message. "she sounds so sad… something sounds so off I better go meet with her." He jumps out the window of his room and goes to their meeting spot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chat Noir goes to their meeting spot. He sees Ladybug and walks over to her. "LB?" She looks at him. "why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"because its bright?" Ladybug smiles softly trying to cover her sadness. Chat knew something was up.

"the sun is barely up." He goes closer to her then he sits next to her. "are you okay?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for being horrible"

"it is fine m'lady I swear." He keeps looking at her glasses. He reaches for her glasses. She sighs and he removes the glasses. He could see how red her eyes were. "what happened? Have you been crying?" Ladybug nods.

"I don't know why." Ladybug starts crying and Chat Noir hugs her.

"LB I think it's more than me that's hurting you. You can talk to me." Ladybug moves back and sighs.

"I feel like my life is not going anywhere."

"come on you just got back give it time." Chat smiles softly.

"I'm probably just having a mental break down or something. I'm going to just go home." Ladybug turns around and an akuma came from no where and went into her earrings. She falls to her knees and starts hearing Hawk Moth in her head. Chat goes up to her and kneels in front of her.

"Hey, look at me please don't listen to him you are strong"

"I am Hawk Moth and you will be Heart Breaker. I will give you the power to make everyone upset. They will feel your pain do we have a deal?"

"no, I don't want to please no" Ladybug cries. Chat looks at her he could see she is fighting but he was scared she couldn't.

"you can do it LB fight it."

"his too strong Chat" She looks at Chat Noir.

"you know you want to, you want to make everyone hurt this will make you feel better." Hawk Moth smirks.

"I want to feel better…" Ladybug starts to stop fighting it. Chat looks at her he didn't want to loose her.

"don't accept please m'lady"

"I'm sorry Chat…" Ladybug whispers softly then she closes her eyes. "I accept." Suddenly her whole look changes. It was still black and red, but it was black and red spots. Her mask was black, and her hair was down. Chat moves back.

"im sorry this happened to you." Chat Noir tears up. Heart Breaker smirks.

"you stupid little cat." She starts fighting him. She throws him far making him bang into a wall. She walks up to him. "you are not even trying" Chat Noir sighs.

"I don't want to hurt you m'lady."

"well that will make it easy for me" She grabs him by the neck. He smiles softly and pulls her into a kiss. She closes her eyes feeling his soft lips on hers then she pulls away. "you think that will save me?"

"nope but destroying these will." He smashes the earrings and the akuma flies out of it. Heart Breaker becomes Ladybug again but since her earrings weren't on she was going to detransform slowly. Chat turns around to not look. The earrings were fixed again due to the magic in them and she puts them on and transforms then catches the akuma. She sits down and sighs.

"you can look" Chat turns around and smiles.

"glad to have you back"

"I'm sorry for giving in, it is such a strong pull." Ladybug sighs.

"its fine m'lady now please go home, get some rest." Ladybug smiles softly, stands up then goes home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marinette wakes up in her bed at Alya and Nino's place. She feels much better today. Marinette gets up and gets breakfast. She sits there eating and sees Alya. "hey Alya."

"hey girl you seem happier today."

"it's my first day at work today and I get to see Adrien" Marinette smiles then looks at the clock. "damn I better go or I'll be late." Marinette gets up and rushes threw the door. She arrives at the Agreste mansion and goes inside. She sees Gabriel and sighs. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday I was very sick."

"it is fine Mrs Dupain-Cheng." They go to his office and start talking about designs.

Later that day. Marinette was walking back to Alya and Nino's place when she sees Adrien. She goes over to him. "hey Adrien"

"Hey" He smiles softly.

"I have something to confess…" She breathes in and out "I have had a crush on you since you handed me your umbrella when we first met." She looks down.

"wow for that long… well I like you too" He smiles he thought to himself _I have started to like Marinette more then a friend I'm glad she feels the same I just need to forget about Ladybug she will never like me._

"really?" She smiles. He goes closer to her.

"yes really. I have missed you every day since you have been gone." He kisses her on the lips. Marinette kisses back. His lips are so soft. They break the kiss and Marinette blushes softly.

"if this is a dream please don't wake me up" She giggles. He smiles.

"you are so pretty Marinette." He kisses her again then whispers in her ear. "will you be my gf?" She nods. "good let's go on a date tomorrow at 8?" Marinette giggles and nods. "I got to go see you tomorrow cutie." He leaves feeling happy. Marinette goes home. When she walks inside, she shuts the front door then slides down the door and sighs feeling happy.

"someone is happy." Alya walks over smiling.

"Adrien ask me out and kissed me" Marinette keeps smiling.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Alya squeals then Nino walks in.

"what's going on?" Nino asks.

"Marinette and Adrien are going out" Alya smiles big. Nino gasps and squeals like a girl too.

 **~Sorry this chapter is short :)~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marinette woke up the next day. She smiles big as she remembers tonight, she has a date. She gets up and goes into the lounge room humming to herself. Alya was sitting on the couch watching tv when she sees Marinette come out with a huge smile on her face. "someone is in a good mood" Marinette looks over at Alya and giggles.

"I have a date tonight with the cutest person ever" She continues to hum feeling so happy and excited and starts making herself breakfast. "I am so in love with him" she smiles and sighs. She starts day dreaming about him and she over flows her bowl of cereal with milk making milk go everywhere. She snaps out of her day dreaming when she feels milk pouring onto her foot. She groans and puts the lid back on the milk. Alya sits there laughing.

"I am guessing you were day dreaming about Adrien again." Marinette smiles again.

"yea…" Marinette giggles and begins to clean up. She finishes cleaning up then she hears a bang outside. Alya and Marinette go outside to investigate. "ugh another akuma attack" Marinette sighs.

"good" Alya smiles grabbing her camera. "going to need footage." Marinette rolls her eyes.

"you will never stop will you Alya." Alya laughs.

"nope" Alya rushes off with her camera. Marinette rolls her eyes then smiles.

"spots on" She transforms and meets up with Chat Noir. Ladybug still has the biggest smile on her face.

"hello LB I see you are very happy today."

"yea" She smiles "I have a date with the most amazing guy ever." She sighs feeling so light weighted like she was floating and she was just so happy nothing could ruin her mood. Chat Noir laughs.

"well I have a date too so ha" Ladybug giggles.

"that poor girl" Then Ladybug goes after the akumatized victim. Chat Noir yells out to her.

"hey that is not very nice you know" Then he follows her.

After the fight. "well I better go see you next to Chat Noir" She leaves. Chat sighs.

"I thought I was over her, but I still feel jealous…" He goes home to get ready.

8pm came around quickly. Adrien knocks on the door. Alya answers it and smiles. "well hello prince charming. Marinette! Adrien is here!" Marinette comes downstairs wearing a red dress with her hair down. She smiles softly at Adrien. Alya cries softly. "My babies are all grown up." Nino walks in and takes photos of them.

"wow you are gorgeous" Adrien smiles.

"now you treat our daughter good ok" Alya says then Nino and Alya laugh. Marinette rolls her eyes then steps outside and shuts the front door. They go to a restaurant. A very classy one.

"wow Adrien this is a fancy first date." Marinette smiles softly.

"only the best for you" He smiles. They walk in then the waiter takes them to their table. They sit down and look at the menu.

After eating and chatting they decide it's time to go home. Adrien drops Marinette at Alya and Nino's place and kisses her goodnight. "I had a lovely night" Marinette smiles softly.

"me too" He smiles then he leaves. Marinette walks inside and smiles big. She has never been this happy before and she hopes it will never change.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was night time and Ladybug was running across buildings humming to herself. Chat Noir comes up behind her. "well someone is glowing." Ladybug laughs.

"I'm just so happy I have like the best boyfriend in the world." Chat smiles he loved seeing his lady happy, but he felt sad that she was taken and not by him.

"I am glad you are happy LB" Chat Noir sighs.

"are you ok Chat?"

"yea I also have a girlfriend now and she is amazing" He smiles. He loves Marinette but for some reason he still was jealous of Ladybug. Maybe he still had feelings for her.

"I'm glad you are happy too" She smiles "I got to go home it's getting late see you later" She leaves. Chat smiles and watches her swing away. He says softly

"it's for the best, she deserves to be happy he must be amazing whoever he is" He goes home.

Couple months go by. Marinette and Adrien grew very close. They have been on many dates now. Alya thought it was a good idea to go on a double date. Alya and Marinette get ready at Alya's place whereas Nino and Adrien got ready at Adrien's place. Nino and Adrien go to pick up the girls. They knock on the door. The girls answer the door. The guys eyes go wide. "you both are… wow" Adrien says being mesmerized.

"Marinette made these dresses." Alya smiles.

"you have some amazing talent." Adrien looks at Marinette. Marinette blushes. They all head to the restaurant. They go inside and sit at their table boys being on one side and their dates right across from them. They order their foods and then they begin to talk. The food arrives, and they eat.

Couple hours later. Alya and Nino go home and Marinette goes back to Adrien's place. Marinette and Adrien hang out for a little bit then suddenly things got heated. Adrien started kissing Marinette on the lips then slowly went to her neck. Marinette was so enjoying it. Adrien begins to take her top off then he looks at her. "you sure you want to do this?" Marinette nods. They make out and start taking each other's clothes off.

Next Day. Marinette and Adrien laid in bed naked. Marinette was cuddled close to him. The feel of Adrien's warmth was so comforting and made her feel safe. Adrien wakes up and looks at Marinette. "morning cutie" Marinette smiles and kisses Adrien

"hey, I have work like" she checks the clock then groans. "right now"

"that's fine" Adrien smirks "you are already at work" Marinette giggles

"true." She gets up and gets changed. Adrien watches her and smirks.

"how about round two?" Marinette laughs.

"I have work" She goes to meet up with Gabriel.

After work. She heads back to Alya and Nino's place. Alya watches Marinette walk in. "someone had a fun night" Alya laughs.

"shush Alya" Marinette giggles and goes to her room. Marinette shuts the door then smiles. Tikki flies up to Marinette.

"hey Marinette how was your night?"

"fun, me and Adrien actually… you know" Marinette blushes

"I don't need to know" Tikki laughs and covers her ears. Marinette giggles

"I'm going for a shower" Marinette goes to have a shower. While in the shower there were banging sounds outside nearby. Marinette sighs. She gets out of the shower and gets changed. She goes to her room. "spots on" She transforms and sneaks threw the window. Lucky it wasn't busy outside. Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up.

"good evening m'lady" Chat smiles.

"hello chaton shall we head off and defeat this villain?" Ladybug smiles at him.

"of course"

After the fight.

"gosh I feel really tired after that." Ladybug yawns.

"yea you should head home."

"yea see you later Chat" They both head home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2 weeks go by and it was Marinette's birthday. Alya wakes Marinette up. Marinette groans. "I don't want to go to school." Alya laughs

"girl wake up" Marinette looks at Alya. Alya stands there holding a plate of food. "happy bday my favourite person." Marinette smiles softly and sits up.

"hey" Marinette says to Alya. Alya gives Marinette her breakfast.

"it's all your favourite foods hope you enjoy." Alya leaves. Marinette smiles and begins to eat. Marinette finishes eating and goes to the lounge room with her plate. She sees Nino and Alya sitting there with gifts. Marinette giggles and puts the plate on the counter then goes to Alya and Nino.

"you don't need to do this for me" Marinette smiles softly.

"it's your 24th bday, girl enjoy it you are getting old." Alya laughs.

"not funny Alya." Marinette opens Alya and Nino's gifts. Alya gave her a bracelet with pearls on it and Nino gave her a disk with all Nino's remixes on it. Marinette loved both presents then she gets a text

 **Text Message**

Adrien: Happy birthday

Marinette: Hehe thx cutie

Adrien: I was wondering if I could take you out tonight for a birthday dinner?

Marinette: Sure!

Adrien: Then see you later

Marinette smiles. "let me guess Adrien text you?" Alya giggles.

"yea he did" Marinette sighs and smiles big "he wants a birthday dinner."

"aw how romantic" Alya smiles.

It became night time. Marinette got ready. Adrien knocks on the door. Marinette walks to the door then answers. "hey Adrien"

"hello wow you look pretty like always." Marinette blushes

"thank you Adrien" They head to a restaurant. They walk in. "this place is fancy how can you afford this?"

"I'm rich remember?" Adrien laughs. They sit down and order food. They start eating. Adrien smiles at her feeling nervous then he gets on one knee.

"Marinette we have known each other for 11 years and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my years. Will you marry me?" He opens the box showing a ring. Marinette starts crying. "hey don't cry was it that bad? It's ok to say no I am fine with it." Marinette laughs and cries.

"shut up dork, yes I will marry you" Adrien smiles and puts the ring on her finger then they kiss. "I love you so much Adrien."

"me too Mari" He smiles.

Marinette spends the night at Adrien's place. Marinette wakes up and runs to the bathroom and throws up. Adrien goes to check on her. "you ok Mari?"

"yea just not feeling good I think the food affected me bad I'm going to go home."

"ok get some rest and get better." Marinette was going to kiss Adrien but Adrien moved back. "I love you but I'm not kissing throw up mouth." Marinette laughs and goes home.

Marinette walks inside. She goes to get Alya. Alya was still asleep next to Nino so Marinette jumps on top of both. Alya screams and pushes Marinette off. "what the hell Mari?" Alya groans. Nino was still fast asleep. Alya hits Nino. Nino looks at the girls.

"what is it?" Nino was still half asleep.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" Marinette screams excited and shows the ring. Alya squeals and Marinette joins her. Nino covers his ears.

"it's too early for this." Nino groans. Alya and Marinette laugh then Marinette starts feeling sick again and Marinette goes to throw up in the bathroom. Alya follows.

"you ok girl?" Alya says worried.

"yea I'm fine." Alya pulls Marinette's hair back.

"how long ago have you had sex?" Alya questions.

"idk about 2, 3 weeks."

"yep the symptoms are on time." Alya smiles big.

"what are you on about?" Marinette throws up again.

"I think you are pregnant." Alya giggles. Marinette looks at Alya then Marinette passes out on the ground from shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Couple hours later Marinette wakes up in her bed. "must have been a dream" She sees Alya in her room.

"glad you are awake you passed out in the bathroom."

"so it wasn't a dream. I'm going to take a pregnancy test." Marinette sighs.

"it's ok I got you one already." Alya passes the test to Marinette. Marinette gets up and goes to the bathroom to do the test. After peeing on the test Marinette goes to where Alya is and they both wait.

"ok it should be showing now." Marinette feels so nervous. She doesn't know if she wants a kid or not. "maybe you should see it" She gives the test to Alya. Alya looks at it. Alya acts sad.

"you're…." then Alya smiles "You're pregnant" Alya smiles big and hugs Marinette. Marinette doesn't know how to process it. "are you excited?" Alya asks.

"I don't know there was a lot of things I wanted to do before having a family"

"you can still do them just might have to wait a little longer."

"how will Adrien react? What if he doesn't want it?" Marinette starts to freak out.

"hey calm down girl he will love you both no matter what." Alya smiles and hugs Marinette then Marinette starts crying.

"I got engaged yesterday and now I'm pregnant. My life is amazing" Marinette keeps crying.

"aw girl" Alya hugs Marinette tight. "just make sure I am auntie Alya" They laugh and Marinette nods.

"of course." Marinette then gets her phone. "I'm going to get him over here." Alya nods and goes to Nino to tell him. Marinette texts Adrien to come over soon. Not long later Adrien knocks on the door. Marinette puts the test in a box. Alya answers the door.

"hey Adrien" Alya smiles.

"hey Alya, Marinette said she wanted me here?" Adrien walks in. Marinette comes out to the lounge room.

"Hey Adrien can we talk in private." Adrien and Marinette go to her room. Marinette shuts the door behind her. They sit on her bed.

"what is it Mari? Is everything ok?" Adrien looks at her worried.

"yea I'm fine." Marinette gives Adrien a box. "open it" Marinette feels so nervous.

"ok" Adrien opens it and looks inside. He looks at Marinette then back at the pregnancy test. "is this real?" Marinette cries and nods smiling. "omg this is real" Adrien smiles feeling happy then he hugs Marinette. "omg we are going to be parents." They both cry feeling so happy.

Couple hours later. Adrien went home and Marinette was in her room with Tikki. "I'm going to be a mom Tikki." Marinette smiles.

"but what about Ladybug? You could hurt the baby." Marinette sighs. She didn't think about that.

"can you try protecting the baby maybe? Like how the suit kind of protects me." Marinette looks at Tikki. Tikki sighs.

"yea I can try but people will start to notice when you are Ladybug that you are pregnant because you will become big."

"yea I know Tikki." Marinette sighs.

3 months go by. Marinette starts showing a little more. She hasn't told Chat Noir anything. She doesn't want him to worry. "I'm so glad the morning sickness has finally stopped" Marinette smiles then she hears a bang nearby. Marinette hides and transforms and meets up with Chat Noir.

"hello LB" Chat smiles.

"hey" Ladybug smiles back. They begin fighting the villain, but something happens. Ladybug gets thrown hard and she bangs her head that she goes unconscious. Chat runs over.

"LB wake up damn it." He takes her to the hospital. Chat waits in the waiting room. The doctor comes out. "is she ok?" Chat asks feeling nervous.

"yes they both are fine. Ladybug's head was bleeding a bit, but she will be fine."

"wait you said both?" Chat Noir questions the doctor.

"yes, her and the baby." The doctor leaves.

"baby? She's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?" Chat goes in to see her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chat goes into the hospital room Ladybug is in. "Ladybug?" She looks at the door way where Chat is standing.

"hey." She smiles and sits up. Chat walks over and sits on the bed.

"are you feeling ok?" Chat holds her hand feeling worried.

"yes Chat I am fine besides the ugly scar" She shows him. "my head hurts a little too, but I will live.

"and what about the baby…" He crosses his arms. Ladybug sighs.

"I'm guessing the doctor told you… I was going to tell you it's just I wanted to still be Ladybug and you would worry about me if I told you…"

"how far along are you?" Chat looks at her stomach.

"3 months" She smiles softly. Chat smiles.

"well congrats mommy bugaboo" Chat laughs. Ladybug rolls her eyes and giggles. "so who is the father?"

"if I told you, you will probably figure who I am wait did we get the akuma?"

"no he is still out there." Ladybug tries to get up. "hey calm down you need rest."

"but Paris needs me…"

"Ladybug you need to stop worrying about others and worry about yourself your health is very important and now you are carrying a child it's more important to look after yourself." Chat looks at her sadly. He felt worried for her.

"you're right…" She smiles and hugs him. "thank you for caring so much." Chat Noir hugs her back and smiles.

"just relax I heard stress isn't good for the baby… considering my girl is also pregnant." Chat smiles.

"really? That's great Chat! What a coincidence." Ladybug smiles "I can't believe we are both growing up now"

"yea it seems like yesterday we were teenagers getting our miraculous for the first time. Now we are both taken and going to have kids." Chat sighs.

"hey what is wrong?" Ladybug looks at him.

"I just hate the fact of growing up, it's scary."

"I agree it's scary but I'm growing up with amazing people around me to help me that is including you." Ladybug smiles softly.

Ladybug started feeling better, so they went to purify the akuma.

They both went home. Marinette was walking down the street when Adrien snuck up on Marinette and scared her. "not nice Mr Agreste!" She pouts.

"aw you are cute when you pout." He smiles. They kiss. They start walking down the street together. "Mari there is something I need to tell you." He drags her into an alley.

"what is it Adrien?" She looks at him. Adrien felt nervous he knew Ladybug would hate him for this, but he can't keep secrets anymore.

"Claws out." Adrien transforms into Chat Noir. Marinette stands there frozen. "Mari?" Then Marinette faints. Chat catches her. "Marinette?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**~Merry Christmas :)~**

Chapter 12

Marinette wakes up in hospital. "ugh not again." She says softly then looks around. She sees Adrien sitting there. "what happened?" Adrien looks at her.

"hey you're awake." He smiles. "I showed you that I was Chat Noir and you fainted… are you disappointed that it's me?" Marinette then shakes her head.

"I'm not disappointed that it's you just surprised is all." She smiles.

"I was scared you were sick or something, but you may have fainted from shock" He laughs nervously. She smiles softly. She was so dying inside but didn't want to show it. She felt so weirded out about the fact of getting married and having a family with Chat Noir, her partner in crime, her best friend, that really punny cat. She felt to scared to tell him that she is Ladybug, she knows she has to tell him sometime, but she is to nervous to. Adrien smiles at her, "and how is my baby girl?" He puts a hand on her stomach. Marinette giggles.

"I bet it's a boy" Marinette smiles.

"nuh it's going to be a girl and she will be as pretty as you." Adrien kisses Marinette. Marinette kisses back then there was an explosion nearby. "I got to go I will come back after." He smiles and transforms then leaves threw the window. Marinette smiles softly. Tikki flies up with Marinette.

"I really think you need rest Marinette" Tikki sighs.

"Ladybug never rests, spots on" she transforms and meets up with Chat Noir.

"nice to see you Ladybug." Chat smiles.

"hmm no nicknames today?"

"well there is no need to flirt anymore, I'm with the most amazing girl in the world." Chat smiles. Ladybug looks down trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"that's sweet Chat now shall we get to it?"

After the fight. "well see you next time Chat." She heads back to the hospital quickly before Chat arrives there, but he was faster. Adrien was already sitting in the room. He sees me sneaking threw the window.

"Ladybug? Why are you here?"

"uh um… just visiting Marinette…" Ladybug smiles hoping he would believe her.

"oh ok. I don't know where she went, maybe she is with a doctor or bathroom" Adrien looks around.

"well I might come in later." Ladybug leaves and sighs in relief. "now how to get in?" She tries to find a way in. She finds a way into a storage room and detransforms in there. She sneaks out and wonders the hospital halls then goes to her room. "hey Adrien"

"hey where were you?" Adrien questions her.

"sorry I decided to wonder around a bit my legs needed to stretch." She smiles softly then lays in the bed. Adrien smiles happily at her. Marinette smiles softly. "why are you smiling so big?"

"I'm just so in love."

"aw Adrien" They kiss again. "I love you so much I couldn't wish for a better fiancé" She giggles. The doctor comes in.

"she is right to leave now" They both go back to Adrien's place. Adrien goes up to Marinette and asks her

"Marinette I want us to find a home together." Marinette smiles.

"I would love that." Adrien smiles at her response then kisses her. She kisses back.

It took a couple months, but they found the perfect home and finally moved in.

Marinette was now 6 months pregnant. Her back ached a lot and she hated it. All Marinette did was yell at Adrien, eat, sleep or cry in pain. She hates being pregnant. Today would be the day they go see the gender of the baby. Marinette has been putting this off for so long, she hates people touching her right now and so doesn't want to go for an ultrasound but finally Adrien is forcing her to go. They head into the office and Marinette lays down. The doctor starts scanning for the baby and finally see it.

"ok I see the babies" the doctor looks at the babies.

"wait did you say babies?" Marinette questions the doctor. The doctor nods.

"yes, congrats it is twins I thought you might have known already." The doctor looks at both.

"this is the first ultra sound because someone didn't want to go." Adrien looks at Marinette.

"twins…twins…twins…twins" Marinette kept repeating the word. Adrien holds her hand.

"Mari it's ok, the more, the merrier" He smiles. "so can we know the genders?"

"of course" The doctor looks around. "you are having…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"so can we know the genders?" Adrien asks the doctor.

"of course" the doctor looks around "ok you are having, 2 girls congrats."

"ha I told you" Adrien smiles. Marinette was still out of it she can't believe she is having twins. "you ok Mari?"

"I will leave you two alone" The doctor leaves.

"come on Marinette talk to me" Adrien looks at her worried.

"twins" Marinette says softly.

"hey why are you freaking out so much?" Adrien hugs her.

"I'm just surprised…"

"and there both girls too omg what if they are identical, we could dress them up in the same outfits." Adrien smiles big. Marinette rolls her eyes.

"really Adrien? They would hate that."

"who cares what they think, it will be adorable."

Adrien and Marinette decide to leave the hospital and they went baby shopping. Adrien looks around. "look at this cute outfit" Adrien gasps "and this one and this one, that's it we are getting them all." He puts them in a basket and heads to the counter to pay. Marinette laughs softly she turns around and bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry" Marinette looks at the girl and sees that it is Chloe. "oh it's you…"

"ugh watch where you are going!" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"what are you doing in a baby store?"

"shopping for my friends, kids, birthday now go away." She walks away from Marinette then she sees Adrien at the counter. "Adrikins" Adrien freezes. He knows exactly who that is. Chloe hugs Adrien. "miss me?"

"not really." He grabs the bag with clothes in it. Marinette sees them talking and smirks. Marinette walks over and kisses Adrien.

"ready to go my beautiful fiancé, we are hungry"

"of course my 3 girls haven't eaten much" They walk off and Marinette looks back at Chloe and she sticks her tongue out at Chloe then smiles. Chloe takes a mini tantrum.

"how dare she take my Adrikins ugh!"

Marinette and Adrien sit at the food court. They start eating. Adrien grabbed something small whereas Marinette has a whole buffet. Marinette shoves food down her mouth and Adrien laughs. "what?" Marinette says with food in her mouth.

"you are just so adorable and gross right now how is it possible?" Adrien smiles. Marinette shrugs her shoulders and keeps eating. Once they finished eating Marinette gets up.

"I am going to use the bathroom I will be back" She heads off to the bathroom. Chloe had followed them. She sees that Marinette isn't there and goes to Adrien.

"hey Adrikins how are you?" Chloe smiles.

"what do you want Chloe?" Chloe sees that Marinette is heading over to them so Chloe quickly kisses Adrien on the lips. Adrien tries to pull her back. Marinette sees everything and runs off crying. Adrien pushes Chloe away. "what the hell Chloe!?, go away!" He walks away from Chloe and continues to wait for Marinette to get out of the bathroom.

Marinette knocks on Alya and Nino's door. Alya answers and sees a crying Marinette. "what happened?" Alya hugs Marinette then lets her in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adrien waited for ages, but she wasn't out yet. He called her phone but there was no answer. He started to get worried then his phone started ringing the contact said Marinette so he picked up. "Mari where are you?"

"she is at my place." Alya says to him. "how dare you hurt my girl!"

"what are you on about?" Adrien was confused.

"Marinette said you kissed Chloe."

"no wait she kissed me Alya I swear I pushed her away!"

"come to my place you two should talk it out." Alya hangs up. Marinette lays in her old bedroom she had while staying at Alya's. Marinette was still crying.

"I need to just go far away. Spots on" She transforms and sneaks out then runs across roof tops. She sits down on one of the roofs then cries into her hands.

Adrien arrives and knocks on the door. Alya answers. "she is in her room." Adrien nods and goes to Marinette's old room. He opens the door.

"Mari?" He sees she isn't there then goes to Alya. "she isn't here!" Alya sighs.

"we will split up" They both rush out the door to find her. Adrien goes into an alley.

"be easier to go to the roof tops to see if I can find her, claws out." He goes to the roof tops and looks for her then he sees Ladybug. He goes up to her. "Ladybug thank god you are here can you help me find someone?" Ladybug looks at Chat Noir. Her eyes were red from all the crying. "are you ok?"

"GO AWAY!" She screams. Chat moves back a little.

"what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Ladybug stands up and uses her yo-yo on him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

"Ladybug?" Chat looks at her sadly. Ladybug pours into tears.

"you did this to me." She falls to her knees crying. "you did this" Chat kneels in front of her and looks at her then he hugs her. She starts hitting him in the back.

"no go away I hate you I hate you go away Adrien" She keeps crying not realizing she said his name. He looks at her.

"how do you know who I am?" Ladybug wipes her tears away

"because…" Then she screams holding her stomach. The stress was not helping it was hurting her, all this stress was. Chat holds her hand.

"hey calm down LB you could hurt yourself." Chat looks at her worried.

"I can take care of myself you CHEATER!" Ladybug starts tearing up again.

"Marinette… is that you?" Chat asks.

"so what if it is." She looks away. Chat turns her face to look at him.

"Mari please… I love you Chloe kissed me I pushed her away."

"really? Is that true?" Ladybug looks at him. Chat nods. Ladybug hugs Chat. "I'm sorry for overreacting I love you Adrien."

"I love you to" He smiles. "so you are Ladybug hmm." Ladybug sighs.

"yea… I still find it weird that I'm getting married to Chat Noir." She giggles.

"I find it destiny like you always liked Adrien and I always liked Ladybug then we date as Marinette and Adrien then we find out we are Chat Noir and Ladybug." Chat smiles.

"Adrien I'm not feeling to good can we head home now?"

"of course m'lady." He picks her up and takes her back to their place. They both detransform and he lays her in her bed. "sleep tight bugaboo" He smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

3 months go by. Marinette is now 9 months pregnant and she is so ready for the twins to come out. Adrien and Marinette are sitting at the table eating breakfast. "you know we never agreed on a name."

"well what do you want?" Adrien smiles.

"I was thinking Emilie and Emma." Marinette smiles "I always wanted a daughter named Emma since I was young and well Emilie after your mom" Adrien smiles.

"I love it" He kisses her. She kisses back.

Couple days later. It was the middle of the night. Marinette was fast asleep next to Adrien when her water suddenly breaks. Marinette groans in pain and wakes up. She sees water all threw the bed and wakes Adrien up. "Adrien" Adrien looks at Marinette half asleep.

"what is it?"

"my water broke." Suddenly Marinette felt pain go threw her whole body and she screams. "it hurts."

"shit" Adrien gets up quickly and helps Marinette to the car then drives to the hospital. They rush Marinette into the delivery room. Marinette was crying in pain. Adrien was rubbing her stomach. "hey it's ok Mari, you will be fine." More doctors come in. Marinette screams and holds Adrien's hand.

"ok we need you to push." One doctor gets ready to grab the baby. Marinette shakes her head.

"I'm scared." Marinette cries.

"hey it's ok Mari you will be fine just push ok." She looks at Adrien and nods then she pushes and screams. Adrien looks away feeling bad for Marinette but still holding her hand. Marinette squeezes Adrien's hand. One baby comes out. The doctor gives the baby to one of the other doctors.

"ok that's one, please push." Marinette was starting to feel dizzy all she wanted to do was fall asleep. "Mrs Dupain please don't fall asleep" Marinette tries to shake herself awake and starts pushing again and she screams. Baby number 2 comes out and they start cleaning off both babies and hand them to Adrien and Marinette. Marinette holds one and cries.

"she is beautiful." Marinette smiles then stops breathing.

"she's loosing to much blood." The doctors rush around trying to save her life. Adrien starts crying.

"please don't die Mari." The doctors finally get the bleeding to stop and Marinette starts breathing again.

Couple hours later. Marinette wakes up feeling so sore. Adrien was in the seat next to her bed. He is fast asleep. Marinette sees that Adrien is holding both babies in his arms. Marinette smiles. Adrien wakes up and sees Marinette awake. "hey how are you feeling?" Adrien hands both babies to Marinette.

"sore, really really sore." She smiles weakly.

"you scared me, you were dying" Adrien kisses Marinette's cheek. "get some rest Mari." Marinette looks at the babies and cries softly.

"you two are so cute."

"yea they look like their mother" Adrien smiles. "oh yea you went into labour so quick that everyone else couldn't make it to see you before giving birth but they came when you were asleep Alya, Nino, Josie even your mom was here." Marinette sighs.

"I wish my dad was here to see them"

"hey it's not your fault that he was killed in a car crash." Adrien holds Marinette's hand.

"I know but still… he would have loved them" Marinette looks at the twins. "Emilie and Emma" She smiles. "my little angels. What about your father?" Adrien laughs.

"like usual he was to busy, to busy to see his grandkids."

"yep sounds like him." Marinette sighs.

One week later. Marinette left the hospital with the twins. Adrien drives them home. They walk inside. "I have a present for you" Adrien leads Marinette to the nursery and opens the door. "I finished the nursery." He smiles.

"I love it" She smiles and puts both the babies in their cribs. "I love how their names are above their cribs." Marinette giggles.

"oh yea and don't worry about Paris, Rena Rouge and I have been doing all the work while you heal." Adrien smiles.

"I miss being Ladybug like the feeling of being someone else and just running on the roof tops."

"well hopefully before you know it you will be good to do that again." Adrien kisses Marinette's forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

1 month later

People have wondered where Ladybug is.

Marinette goes to Adrien. "I feel fine Adrien im ready to go out there again." Adrien sighs at what she says.

"I don't know Mari…" He felt worried he almost lost her and he was scared about loosing her again.

"come on Adrien it has been a month please Adrien" She looks at him sadly. Adrien groans

"fine…" then they hear a bang near by. They quickly transform but before leaving Adrien asks "who will look after the twins?"

"they will be fine they are fast asleep and we will be quick" They rush off to fight the akuma.

After fight. "ugh I missed this feeling" Ladybug smiles big. Chat Noir also smiles he felt happy to see her smile. "I even missed my dorky partner too" She smirks and kisses Chat Noir, he kisses back.

They head home and detransform then Marinette goes to check on the twins. She stands over their cribs and smiles. "so cute" She watches them sleep.

Life became very hard for the young couple. The twins had them up all night plus they had work and also had to be Ladybug and Chat Noir too. They were becoming very stressed over this. One day Marinette had a break down and decided she was going to end the stress by killing the twins. One day the babies were crying and Marinette ran into their room feeling exhausted then tries to suffocate them but luckly Adrien caught her doing it and stopped her. Adrien decided to send Marinette to Alya and Nino's for a couple months for a break.

The twins are now 5 and Marinette and Adrien are now 30.

They start organising the wedding as they waited for the twins to be a little older before having the wedding. Marinette was being scary towards everyone. She needed the wedding to be perfect. "No its not right!" Marinette runs back and forth while Adrien watches from the distance. He decided to stay out of the way so he wouldn't get eaten by Marinette he actually found it funny sometimes.

Wedding day.

Marinette wakes up. "today is the day" She gets up and makes sure everything is good for the wedding then gets ready. Wedding time comes around. Everyone arrives. Marinette was in the changing room pacing back and forth. Adrien was waiting at the end of the aisle. The song starts but Marinette doesn't come out. Adrien looks at Alya then Alya nods and goes to check on Marinette. The music stops and everyone start talking. Adrien felt nervous.

Alya goes to check on Marinette. Alya knocks. "girl its me open up." Marinette opens the door and Alya walks in then shuts the door. "now what's wrong?"

"I feel sick and nervous and I don't know" Marinette breathes quickly.

"girl breathe slowly you will be fine" Alya sighs. "ok look the love of your life is out there waiting for you that boy you had a crush on when we were in 10th grade is out there ready to marry you now get out there" Marinette controls her breathing then smiles softly. Marinette and Alya loop arms then walk down the aisle together. The music starts up. Adrien sees Marinette then smiles big. The girls reach the end of the aisle and Alya hands Marinette to Adrien then Alya steps aside.

They say their vowels. "do you Adrien Agreste take Marinette Dupain-Cheng as your wife?" Adrien smiles.

"I do"

"do you Marinette Dupain-Cheng take Adrien Agreste as your husband?" Marinette nods and smiles

"I do"

"you may now kiss the bride." Adrien and Marinette kiss and everyone cheers. They run out of the church holding hands then get into a limo which drives off and takes them to their honeymoon on the beach.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After honeymoon. They head to Alya and Nino's place to pick up the twins. Marinette knocks on the door and Alya answers. "been a month already?" Alya let's Adrien and Marinette in. The twins squeal and run to their parents

"MOMMY! DADDY!" both the twins hug their parents.

"awe I missed you both my little babies" Marinette hugs both girls. Adrien smiles.

After telling Alya everything about the honeymoon the four of them went home. The twins went to sleep in the back of the car, so Marinette and Adrien carried them to bed. Marinette and Adrien decide to watch a movie, but Marinette didn't last long and she falls asleep. Adrien smiles and picks her up then puts Marinette to bed. He felt so in love, his life couldn't get better than this.

Couple weeks go by. Marinette hears a crash and tells Adrien. They transform then check it out. Ladybug sighs. "ugh another akuma? So not in the mood" they begin fighting the akuma, but in the middle of the battle Ladybug feels dizzy and faints.

"LADYBUG!" Chat Noir runs over, picks her up then rushes her to the hospital. He makes sure they are both detransform then walks inside with her. He paces back and forth feeling worried then the doctor comes out.

"Miss Agreste will be fine she just needs some rest, but we do have good news for both of you if you will come into her room." The doctor leads Adrien to the room. They walk in. Marinette sees them both. She sits up then smiles at Adrien.

"hi" Adrien says then hugs Marinette then they look at the doctor.

"well the news is congrats Miss Agreste, you are pregnant." The doctor smiles "I will leave you two alone." The doctor leaves. Marinette and Adrien stare at each other.

"baby number three" Adrien smiles. Marinette nods not able to say anything she was just so surprised.

"I think... I need some sleep." Marinette lays back looking at the ceiling thinking about everything. Adrien sighs and leaves. Adrien knew that Marinette was sad about it he could tell.

They arrive home and Adrien walks up to Marinette. "Mari, I think that maybe you should have a break from being Ladybug…"

"what why?" Marinette starts to feel sad.

"you could hurt the baby and you fainted today I think you have been under too much stress." Adrien sighs and walks away. Marinette tears up. She didn't want to stop being Ladybug she loves being Ladybug.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Couple months later Marinette is 4 months pregnant.

Marinette lays on her bed bored she hates not being able to do anything and it hurt her to know her husband is out there fighting akumas and that she can't help. Through the day she was alone. The twins would be at school and Adrien would be out being Chat Noir or working. Marinette starts to feel very lonely. This happened Through the last couple months and Marinette hated it. She began talking to herself because she was lonely. Alya and Nino always had to work so she couldn't see them.

Marinette spent days talking to her imaginary friends she started believing they were real. Adrien caught her a couple times, Marinette just sitting on her bed talking to no one. Adrien starts feeling quite worried for her and decided to spend time with her since she has been cooped up in the house alone.

Adrien and Marinette head to the park. They sit and eat ice cream "Mari… are you ok?" He looks at Marinette sadly.

"I'm fine" She smiles and continues eating her ice cream.

"are you lonely?" He asks

"of course not I have my friends." Marinette smiles.

"who are your friends?" He looks concerned.

"they are with us right now don't you see them?" Marinette giggles. Adrien looks around and sees no one then sighs.

"Mari… no one is here."

"shhh don't talk… to much noise." Marinette puts a hand on her head.

"Marinette no one is talking but me…" Adrien was worried

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" She runs off. Adrien runs after her then he sees the car.

"Watch out" Adrien yells but it was to late the car hit Marinette and she went flying. "NO" He runs over to her. She lays there crying in pain. "hey you are ok shhh" Adrien calls an ambulance then he stays by her side. "don't talk just listen ok sweetie I love you so much and I will be by your side no matter what now please fight, I can't lose you and you must see Emma and Emilie grow up please I need you" Adrien cries. Marinette smiles softly and closes her eyes. "hey don't fall asleep" The ambulance arrives then takes Adrien and Marinette to the hospital. They rush Marinette away and Adrien calls Alya at work and says "Alya, Marinette was hit by a car can you look after the twins and tell them nothing ok" He could hear Alya crying on the phone, but she says ok then she hangs up. Adrien sighs feeling worried.

 **~I feel like no one is enjoying this story anymore which is sad because I'm enjoying writing it hehe~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Adrien waits in the waiting room. All he could think about was Marinette and the baby but for some reason he didn't care what happened to the baby he just wants Marinette to be fine. A doctor comes out. Adrien rushes over to the doctor. "Is she ok?" Adrien questions. The doctor sighs.

"I'm sorry Mr Agreste… the baby didn't make it… and Miss Agreste… she has damaged her spine badly making her legs paralysed, she may never walk again." Adrien was in shock. "you may see her now if you like…" the doctor walks off. Adrien goes to Marinette's room.

"Mari?" Adrien looks at Marinette. He was trying to stay strong, but it was hard. He walks closer to her. Marinette tries to sit up but she can't, she groans. "hey don't move you could hurt yourself." Adrien was worried. Marinette looks at Adrien. Marinette's eyes were red and swollen. Adrien could tell Marinette has been crying a lot. Adrien softly wraps his arms around Marinette and hugs her. Marinette cries on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien tried to stay strong, but he eventually began to cry too. They cried for what seemed ages. Eventually Marinette fell asleep. He was glad she was now asleep she needs all the rest she can get. He sighs looking at Marinette. What will he tell the twins? They were so excited for a new sibling and now the baby is gone and how can he tell them their mother won't be able to walk again. Adrien sits in a chair in Marinette's roos and cries so much. He thought to himself _Marinette won't be able to be Ladybug again this will crush her_ then he remembered something "shit Tikki" Adrien transforms then goes to the place Marinette had her accident in.

He looks around and finally finds Marinette's bag. He picks it up and opens it and sees Tikki. "thank god you are ok" Tikki flies out of the bag.

"what happened?" Tikki asks. Chat Noir sighs and explains everything to Tikki. Tikki tears up "poor Marinette…"

"and she can't be Ladybug again…" Chat sighs.

"well… she can…" Tikki looks at Chat

"what do you mean?" Chat was confused.

"well when she transforms I can heal her, I can't heal fully but she can still be able to walk as Ladybug." Tikki smiles. Chat was happy to hear that. It means Marinette still had some of her old life still.

Chat heads back to the hospital and goes threw the window of Marinette's room. Marinette sees Chat. "was there an akuma?" She questions him. Chat detransforms and shakes his head.

"no just finding something." He opens Marinette's bag and Tikki flies out.

"you ok Marinette?" Tikki looks at Marinette sadly. Marinette smiles.

"Tikki I'm glad you are here I was scared that you got hurt." Tikki hugs Marinette and Tikki giggles

"Kwamis can't get hurt by a simple car" Marinette smiles then sighs

"it's weird not being able to feel my legs." Marinette tries to look at her legs but it's hard when lying down. Adrien sighs and places a hand on her leg.

"feel anything?" Adrien looks at her sadly. Marinette sighs.

"I feel nothing" Marinette tears up. "this is my fault if I didn't have my schizophrenia episode, I would have been fine"

"schizophrenia?" Adrien questions Marinette.

"oh yea I told the doctors how I heard voices and was seeing things that weren't there and they said I have schizophrenia" Marinette starts crying more. "this is the worst day ever" Adrien hates seeing Marinette so sad.

"hey when you are released from the hospital, I will make your life so much better we will do whatever you want we could maybe go travelling or something I don't know just whatever you want." Adrien sighs. Marinette smiles softly.

"I'm glad to see I married the right person." She giggles. Adrien smiles it felt nice to hear her giggle again.

It became late so Adrien had to leave the hospital. Adrien went to Alya and Nino's to pick up the twins. He knocks, and Nino answers the door. Adrien walks in. The twins see their dad and they run up to him then Emma asks him "where is mommy?"

"she is just doing something, we won't see her for a while I don't know how long." Adrien sighs

"are you ok daddy?" Emma asks. Adrien smiles and nods.

"you two wait in the car, I need to talk to Uncle Nino ok" The kids nod and run off to the car. Adrien sighs and sits on the couch. "what am I going to tell them?" Nino sits next to Adrien.

"how is she?"

"not good Nino, not good." He sighs. "where is Alya?"

"ever since you called Alya she hasn't left her room." Nino sighs. Adrien nods and goes to check up on Alya. He knocks on her bedroom door.

"Alya? It's Adrien can I come in?" Alya sighs.

"come in." Alya wipes away her tears. Adrien walks in and sees Alya. Alya's eyes were so red.

"are you ok?" Adrien looked concerned for Alya. Alya smiles and nods.

"yea, how is Marinette? Will she be ok? What about the baby? Is the baby ok?" Alya looks at Adrien sadly. Adrien sighs and sits next to Alya on her bed then tells her everything.

Alya sits there crying into Adrien's shoulder. Alya was screaming in pain as her heart hurt so much. "Marinette deserved better" Alya keeps crying.

"I know, she deserves the world I just don't know how to tell the twins." He wipes away his tears.

"yea it's going to be hard but you will have to, as soon as possible." Adrien nods

"it's getting late I should go." Adrien sighs. He stands up then Alya hugs Adrien.

"at least she is alive." Alya says softly. Adrien nods at what she says then he leaves. He goes to the car then drives home. Once he got home, he put the kids to bed then went to his room and began crying through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Next Day. Adrien was up all night thinking about his family. He sighs and goes to the twin's room. He wakes them up. "Emma, Emilie… I need to talk to you two… it's about your mother…" He sits next to the twins and holds their little hands. Adrien looks at them and he starts crying. The twins hug their father. He just broke down.

"what's wrong?" Emilie asks.

"your mother is in the hospital she was in an accident" Adrien cries. The twins became sad and all three hug.

Around lunch time Adrien took the twins to see their mother. They arrive at the hospital and go into Marinette's room. The twins see their mother and they run over to her both screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" Marinette sees her girls and she smiles.

"hey guys." The twins hug their mother and she tries to hug back but it was hard for Marinette to move. Adrien looks at them sadly then walks over. Adrien asks Marinette

"how are you doing?" He holds Marinette's hand. Marinette smiles softly.

"I'll live" She giggles. "are you two ok?" She looks at the twins.

"we were worried mommy" Emma says.

"hey I am fine ok" Marinette smiles. The twins smile and they start running around chasing each other. Marinette and Adrien both smile at the girls then Adrien looks at Marinette with tears in his eyes. "don't cry Adrien… I will be fine"

"it just hurts seeing you like this…" He sighs.

"I will be out soon and we can be a family again." She smiles then whispers "and Ladybug will be back" She giggles. Adrien smirks

"of course m'lady" He whispers back then kisses her

Couple weeks go by and Marinette finally leaves the hospital. It was hard getting her in the car and putting the wheel chair in there too. Once they got home he took Marinette to bed. Marinette smiles. "I missed home" She giggles then they hear a bang. Marinette groans. "I just got home."

"let's hope this works, Claws out" He transforms. "shall we go m'lady?" Marinette giggles

"Spots on" She transforms. Chat helps her stand. She wobbles a little but can stand again. She smiles. "Tikki you are the best." Ladybug smiles. Chat Noir smiles. He was glad it worked. They both head off to fight the villain.

After battle they sit down and look at the stars. "it's so beautiful here" Chat smiles at Ladybug.

"yea it is" Ladybug sighs. "life is going to get hard from here"

"yea it will but I will always be here for my purrrrfect purrrincess" Chat smirks. Ladybug giggles.

"silly kitty" Ladybug keeps laughing and Chat Noir smiles. It felt nice to see Marinette smile and laugh he was just so in love with her. They kiss.

"we should get home to the twins."

"yea I guess" Ladybug sighs "back to having no legs"

"I will help you as much as possible." Chat smiles softly

They head home.

10 years later

The twins are now 15.

Adrien is rushing around getting the twins ready for school. Emma comes downstairs with her guitar "Dad calm down or you will have a heart attack" Emma laughs and helps her father out.

"thx Emma" Adrien smiles then hands Emma her lunch "where is Emilie?"

"Elle is still in bed like always" Emma giggles and goes off to school. Adrien sighs and goes to Emilie's room. He opens her curtains and Emilie groans.

"Come on Emilie get your ass up you are late… like always" Emilie looks at her dad and sighs.

"what's the point no one likes me." Adrien sighs and pushes Emilie out of bed. She hits the floor and sighs. "fine I will get up."

Adrien waits downstairs for Emilie. She finally comes down and grabs her stuff. She was about to leave when Adrien clears his throat. Emilie sighs and turns around. "bye dad"

"bye Emilie, see you after school." Emilie sighs and leaves. Adrien sighs and sits back on the couch. "so hard being a parent."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Adrien goes to check on Marinette. He opens their bedroom door and sees her asleep. He smiles softly and looks at her. He lays next to her and taps her shoulder. "Mari?" Marinette wakes up and looks at Adrien.

"hey" She smiles. "is there an akuma or something?" Adrien shakes his head.

"no just missed you" He kisses her. She kisses back.

"you're such a dork" She giggles "I was thinking that maybe we should move on from being Ladybug and Chat Noir." She sighs.

"but Marinette we love being heroes and it's the only time you can walk."

"I know but we are getting older and we have kids to look after" Marinette coughs then smiles weakly.

"I will get you your medicine." Adrien gets up and goes to the bathroom to get Marinette's medicine then he helps her take it. He holds her hand. "you don't look so good" Adrien was worried for Marinette. Marinette has been starting to get sick for months now and she wasn't getting better, her immune system was failing and he was afraid that he might loose her soon. Marinette yawns.

"I love you my dork but I'm going to sleep now" Marinette falls asleep. Adrien sighs and leaves Marinette's room. All Marinette ever does since the accident was sleep. He was so depressed over how Marinette has turned out.

Many hours later finally the twins got home. Adrien smiles at them. "how was school?"

"yea it was good Kayla and I signed up for the band at school" Emma giggles.

"that's great Em and what about you Elle? How was school?" Emilie sighs

"it was fine" Emilie goes to her room and closes the door.

"is she ok?" Adrien asks Emma but Emma just shrugs.

"I'm going to do some homework" Emma walks off. Adrien goes to check up on Emilie. He knocks on her door.

"Elle it's dad can I come in?" He hears no response so he opens the door, but no one was in the room. He sees the window wide open and he looks out the window and groans. "damn it." Adrien runs downstairs and gets into his car and goes to find Emilie.

Couple hours later and he finally finds her. He goes over to Emilie and grabs her by the wrist. "Emilie Agreste you are in deep trouble." Emilie sighs. "and who are these people?" Adrien was pissed off.

"this is my boyfriend and this is his friends" Emilie rolls her eyes. Adrien drags Emilie into the car and he drives home. The whole drive no one talked. He drags her inside.

"you are grounded!" Adrien crosses his arm. Emilie screams in frustration then storms off to her room and slams the door. Adrien sits on the couch and sighs. Emma goes over to Adrien and she sits next to him.

"dad are you ok?" Emma looks at him sadly. Adrien nods.

"I'll be fine." Adrien sighs.

"ok dad, I'm here for you, anyways I'm going to bed goodnight" Emma kisses her fathers cheek then goes to her room. Adrien sits on the couch crying. There was so much stress on his shoulders. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like a single parent since Marinette can't help raise the girls. He falls asleep on the couch.

He wakes up to Emma shaking him. He looks at Emma as he sees her crying, he quickly sits up. "what is it Emma?"

"it's mom she keeps screaming" Emma runs back to her mothers room. Adrien runs after Emma. He could hear the screaming. He sees Marinette screaming and he rushes over.

"Hey, hey calm down Mari." Adrien tears up.

"it hurts!" Marinette keeps crying.

"what hurts?" Adrien was so worried.

"my head!" Then she passes out from the pain. Adrien looks at Emma who is standing there crying.

"Emma call an ambulance now!" Adrien cries looking at Marinette. Emma nods and calls an ambulance. Once the ambulance arrived, they took Marinette to the hospital. Adrien goes to get Emilie but when he goes to her room, she is gone. Adrien gets really upset and angry but he needs to be with his wife, so Emma and Adrien get in the car and go to the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Adrien and Emma waited in the waiting room. The doctor comes out and goes to them. "Mrs Agreste's immune system isn't strong enough to fight off this sickness she has caught… she might die…" Emma starts crying and screams

"no my mom is not going to die." Emma runs to her mother's room and goes to her mother. "You aren't dying on me" She falls to her knees and cries so much. Adrien sees Emma on the ground. He kneels and pulls Emma into a hug. They cried together then Emma says "Elle needs to be here…" Adrien nods.

"I will call her you stay here ok?" Emma nods and Adrien goes into the hall to call Emilie but there was no answer. "damn it" Adrien throws his phone then cries hard. He goes back into the room and sees Emma and Marinette talking.

"Emma please don't be sad… I love you with all my heart" Marinette then looks at Adrien "where is Emilie?"

"she didn't answer" Adrien sighs. Marinette tears up.

"Emilie hates me" Marinette cries. Emma holds Marinette's hand.

"she doesn't hate you mom we both love you so much" Emma cries softly. Marinette smiles then coughs.

"life would have been so different if I didn't get hit by that car…" Marinette giggles then stops breathing. Emma shakes her mom.

"mom no please don't die!" Adrien yells for someone. Doctors rush in to try and save her but they couldn't… Marinette was dead. Adrien hugs Emma tight as Emma keeps crying hard then she looks at her father and says "at least she isn't in pain anymore…" Adrien nods with tears in his eyes. They both look at Marinette's body then they head home.

When they entered the home Emma sees Emilie on the couch watching tv. Emma was so angry she ran over to her sister and punched her hard. "YOU AWFUL PERSON!"

"jeez what's wrong with you?!" Emilie was confused.

"we tried to get you to the hospital!" Emma keeps crying

"why what happened?" Emilie looked at both Emma and Adrien.

"MOM IS DEAD AND YOU DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE!" Emma storms off to her room. Emilie tears up.

"mom's dead…" Adrien sighs and walks off.

Couple days later. We had Marinette's funeral. Emma just stared at the coffin. There was no emotions coming from Emma, Emilie though felt bad for not being there at her mother's last moments. Adrien hugged Alya as Alya just broke down.

Couple weeks go by, Emma hasn't left her room. Adrien decides to check on Emma. He opens her door and he sees her sitting on her bed. Adrien sits next to Emma. "Your mother would want you to have these." Adrien gives Emma an octagon box. Emma opens the box and she was blinded by a red light then she sees a bug.

"what's that?" She looks at her father.

"there is a secret your mother and I have…" Adrien sighs "your mother was Ladybug and I am the purrfect Chat Noir"

"but you aren't cool enough to be Chat Noir" Emma giggles. Adrien smirks.

"claws out" He transforms and Emma sat there in shock.

"your really him… you're Chat Noir!" Emma was happy. He detransforms.

"not anymore… I can't be Chat Noir without my Ladybug… it's time to retire and I want to give you the Ladybug miraculous… I know you will treat Tikki well." Adrien smiles sadly and leaves.

"hello Emma" Tikki smiles.

"so what are you?" Emma questions TIkki. TIkki explains everything. Emma puts the earrings on. "I can't wait for my first fight."

Adrien went to Master Fu and gave him the miraculous. "I hope you find someone worthy" Adrien leaves sadly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Couple days later. It was the twins 16th birthday. The twins were still upset about their mother's death but they tried to have a good time. Emma invited her friends for a sleep over whereas Emilie went out to hang with her boyfriend and his friends. Emilie's boyfriend and his friends are 19 years old and they are really messed up but Emilie didn't care. Emilie went out with their fake ID's and got drunk. Emilie danced on the dance floor then her boyfriend went to Emilie. "want to get out of here?" Her boyfriend asks. She nods then they leave back to his place. They were so drunk and wasted they decided to have sex.

Next Day. Emilie came home and Adrien was pissed. "why didn't you come home?"

"ugh shut up dad my head hurts." She groans.

"you were drinking! That's it you will never see that guy again!" Adrien walks away. Emilie screams at Adrien in a tantrum and storms off to her room and slams door.

Later that day.

Emma was sitting in the lounge room watching tv when she hears about an akuma. "yes finally an akuma" She transforms and goes to where the akuma is. She uses her yo-yo to swing but it throws her into the air and she falls hard onto a roof. She groans "Why am I so clumsy?" then she sees someone in front of her. She looks up and sees a guy in a cat suit. He puts his hand out. She takes his hand and stands up. "t..thx" She smiles.

"no problem I'm the new Chat Noir of course" He smiles "little nervous but I think I got this." He laughs.

"and I'm the new Ladybug" She giggles. "also nervous."

"well shall we defeat the akuma?" Chat smirks.

"of course" Ladybug smiles.

After the fight they say goodbye then both leave.

Adrien was downstairs making dinner when he yells "EMILIE, EMMA DINNER IS READY!" Emilie response

"coming!" She was in the attic smirking as she closes the window in the attic. She detransforms and looks at her kwami. "this is going to be fun being the new Hawk Moth, Nooroo" She laughs then goes downstairs to have dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

1 Year ago.

Gabriel Agreste just died and Adrien was cleaning out his house with the twins. Adrien hadn't talked to his father in a while but since Adrien is the only living relative, he got everything. Adrien and Emma were doing upstairs while Emilie did downstairs. Emilie was looking at a portrait of her grandmother when she noticed something weird about the portrait. She noticed weird buttons on it. She presses some and suddenly was taken somewhere else. She looks around. "what is this place?" She sees a lot of webs and dead butterflies. It was easy to tell no one has been here for many years then she sees a purple broach and she puts it on. A purple flash of light appears then Nooroo appears.

"hello I'm Nooroo, a kwami."

"what is this place?" Emilie asks.

"this was Hawk Moths lair." Nooroo looks around and sighs. "I see it has been a while since he was in here."

"Hawk Moth? He hasn't been around for many years but why is this in grandpa's house?"

"your grandfather was Hawk Moth." Nooroo sighs.

"wow I'm related to Hawk Moth?!" Emilie was excited. "I want to continue his work."

"but you shouldn't use a miraculous for evil reasons."

"I heard that if both miraculous, the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous if they are together then I can make any wish, is that true?" Emilie smiles. Nooroo nods then Emilie sighs. "I could make my mother walk again, we could be a happy family again."

"what happened to your mother?" Nooroo questions her.

"when I was 5 my mom got hit by a car and her spine was damaged so she can't walk, her immune system is failing… the flu could kill her and I don't want to lose my mother." Emilie tears up.

"Hawk Moth wanted to use the wish on his wife, your grandmother… sadly he never got to… then he quit because he got to old, he decided to bury his wife and move on."

"I don't want my mom to be in pain anymore I need those miraculous to help her." Emilie takes off the broach then puts it in her pocket. She quickly leaves the lair without anyone noticing she was in there.

Adrien, Emma and Emilie finish getting Gabriel's stuff and leave. Couple days later Emilie decides if she is going to be the new Hawk Moth she will need a lair. She decides to go into the attic since no one will ever go up their because Emma fears the attic and her father just forgets we have one. Emilie heads up there and coughs. There was so much dust. This would take forever to clean.

For months she was cleaning this attic. Once she was done, she started decorating a little then she noticed a circle shaped window in the attic that would be perfect for letting the akuma's out.

Her mother died and she was devastated, the plan changed. Instead of making her healthy again she was going to bring her mother back from the dead.

She started learning how to use her miraculous and once that was done, she decided to release an akuma. She watches through the villains eyes and saw a young Chat Noir and Ladybug. "so there are new heroes now? I guess this is a new generation" Emilie laughs. Couple hours later. She sighs. "I will win one day, and I will bring my mother back to life healthy and all." Then she hears her father yell for her.

"EMILIE, EMMA DINNER IS READY!" Adrien yells. Emilie response.

"coming!" she closes the window in the attic and detransforms then looks at her kwami. "this is going to be fun being the new Hawk Moth, Nooroo" She laughs then goes downstairs to have dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The three of them sit around the table eating. There was a lot of awkward silence until Adrien spoke up. "So how was everyone's day?" The twins look up at Adrien. They both couldn't say what really happened so they both said

"nothing" The twins look at each other then look down and continue to eat.

"ok?" Adrien felt confused. After dinner Emma went to her room.

"Today was fun Tikki" Emma smiles.

"Emma I sense Nooroo is now close" TIkki looks sadly.

"who's Nooroo?" Emma questions.

"The kwami of Hawk Moth." Tikki sighs. "Nooroo is a very nice kwami but he has a hard time with the people that wield him. I don't know why but they always start out nice but then become evil"

"that's horrible" Emma sighs "we will find your friend but if you can sense Nooroo then why haven't you gone to get him already?"

"because something blocked me from sensing Nooroo until now I think someone has found the lost miraculous and is now become Hawk Moth and that would explain how suddenly akuma's are back." Tikki sighs.

"well why don't we find Nooroo then?" Emma looks at Tikki. Tikki could sense that Nooroo was in the house but she didn't want Emma to know. All night Tikki sent Emma on a wild goose chase. TIkki needed to find out why Nooroo was in their house but she needed to do it alone.

It got late so they went home, and Emma fell asleep in her bed. Tikki sneaks out of Emma's room. Tikki goes into every room to find Nooroo. Tikki goes into the attic and she looks around then sees Nooroo sitting there sadly. "Nooroo" Tikki whispered. Nooroo turns and sees TIkki.

"Tikki how are you here?" Nooroo looked sad and scared.

"I need to save you" Tikki flies over to Nooroo but he shakes his head.

"leave please before she hurts you" Nooroo was so scared.

"so Hawk Moth is a she… so does that mean Emilie is Hawk Moth?" Tikki was shocked.

"please just go Tikki" Tikki sighs then nods and goes back to Emma's room.

Next Day Emma wakes up to a bang sound. Emma wakes up then looks outside. "come on an akuma?!" She sighs. "spots on" Ladybug goes to meet up with Chat Noir.

"hello there" Chat smiles.

"h…hi" Ladybug looks down blushing "shall we get going?"

"yea I kind of have school today so…" Chat laughs.

After fight. "we are getting good at this" Ladybug smiles.

"hey Ladybug did you know you look a lot like the old Ladybug." Chat looks at Ladybug. Ladybug looks down sadly.

"that's because she was my mother…" Ladybug leaves.

"wow I'm working with Ladybugs daughter that's so cool but I think her mother is a touchy subject hmm she said was… oh… her mother is dead…" He sighs "and I'm talking to myself great" He leaves.

Emma was at home getting ready for school then she rushes off. While running to school she bumps into a guy. She falls over and sighs. "I'm sorry"

"hey it's okay" The guy helps Emma up. She looks at the guy and smiles.

"I'm Emma and I'm really late" She runs off. She gets to school and sits down. Not long later a guy walks in. He has black hair, his skin was very pale and his eyes, one was green and one was brown. The teacher looks at the guy.

"class stop your work for a moment please, we have a new student" Everyone looks up. Emma looks up and looks at the new kid and she knew exactly who It was, it was the kid she just ran into. "class this is Lucian, please sit next to Emma" Emma puts her hand up, so Lucian knows where to go. Lucian sits down and smirks at Emma.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself I'm Lucian Dubois but my friends call me Lui" He puts a hand out. Emma smiles and shakes his hand.

"I'm Emma Agreste but my friends call me Em." They put their hands down.

"hmm Agreste… any relations to fashion designers Marinette and Gabriel Agreste and model Adrien Agreste?"

"Marinette and Adrien Agreste are my parents and I didn't know my grandfather Gabriel very well my dad hated him." Emma sighs.

"I'm sorry for your lost…" Lucian sighs.

"it's fine" Emma smiles softly.

At lunch. Emma and Lucian walk out of class and Emma sees her sister sitting by herself Emma sighs and walks over to Emilie. "are you ok Elle?" Emilie looks up.

"who is he?" Emilie looks at Lucian.

"Elle he is our new student" Emma sighs. "you were late again weren't you?" Lucian looks at both girls.

"am I seeing double or are you a twins?" The girls laugh then Emma says.

"Lui this is Emilie my twin sister, Emilie this is Lucian" They shake hands.

"I got to go somewhere" Emilie walks off.

"yea my sister is weird" Emma giggles. Lucian smiles at Emma. Lucian gets this weird feeling inside him, like butterflies in his stomach then he figured It out… he was in love with Emma.

Emma and Lucian talked then hanged out after school then a bang sound happened. "I better go my father hates when I'm out when there are akuma's." She runs off. She hides. "Tikki spots on." Lucian goes into an alley.

"ugh Plagg isn't she amazing" He sighs and smiles.

"well someone is in love" Plagg laughs

"shut up Plagg." Lucian blushes. Plagg really wanted to see Emma. He wanted to fly out of Lucians pocket and give Emma a hug. He never loved a human so much, but Emma was always kind to Plagg and she gave him so much cheese. "Claws out" Lucian transforms then Chat Noir and Ladybug meet up.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chat Noir and Ladybug meet up. "h…hi Chat" Ladybug blushes. Chat smiles.

"are you blushing?"

"NO I mean…uh lets get this akuma over with."

After fight. "Chat…"

"yes?" He looks at her.

"I'm sorry for running off last time… it's just I miss my mom…" She looks down sadly.

"hey it's fine LB, I understand it's a hard subject…" He sighs. Ladybug smiles.

"my dad use to call my mom LB" Ladybug giggles.

"was your dad the old Chat Noir?" Ladybug nods.

"my dad misses her everyday…" She tears up. Chat hugs Ladybug. "sorry for being so emotional I haven't really talked to anyone about my mother's death, I just kept it in…" She looks into Chats eyes then notices the colour. "your eyes are two different colours" She giggles. "there pretty…" She really wanted to kiss him right now, but she was to nervous too. She hears her earring beep. "I should go…" She starts to walk away but then turns to look at him and says "thank you Chat Noir…" Then she leaves. Chat smiles.

"you're welcome Ladybug" He leaves.

At night. Lucien was asleep. Plagg decides to sneak out to see Emma. He flies out the window and heads to the Agreste house. Plagg flies threw Emma's window and he sees Emma sitting there. "Emma!" Plagg flies over. Emma turns around.

"Plagg what are you doing here?" She smiles.

"I just wanted to say hey and stuff." Plagg looks away. Emma giggles.

"I will give you cheese if you say the truth…" Plagg gulps.

"ugh fine I missed you, you are so kind to me and give me so much cheese." Emma laughs and gives him a piece of cheese. Plagg lights up and eats the cheese.

"remember how my dad hated how I snuck you cheese." She giggles.

"how is Adrien… he didn't talk to me much since Marinette died." Plagg looks sad.

"Plagg are you gaining emotions" Emma giggles.

"hey I care about that kid a lot"

"his not a kid silly" Emma smiles.

"his always going to be a kid to me, so how is he…?"

"he doesn't talk much about mom…" Emma sighs. "I wish he would talk more."

"what are you doing awake at 3 in the morning?" Plagg questions her.

"just thinking…" Emma sighs. "I hate how I have all these secrets that I can't tell Elle about. She doesn't even know kwamis exist" Emma puts her head down on the desk.

"it's to protect her Emma, I better go back before Chat Noir wakes up. Oh happy birthday Emma" Plagg flies off.

"bye Plagg." She smiles.

It's the twin's birthday they are now 17. Emilie was in the attic. She was getting frustrated about not getting the miraculous yet, Emilie has decided she will go do it herself. She will confront the superheroes and take them herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Emilie decides to go get the miraculous herself. While Chat Noir and Ladybug patrol at night, Hawk Moth shows up. "well hello Ladybug and Chat Noir." They turn around and see Hawk Moth.

"Hawk Moth? What are you doing out of hiding, finally going to do the dirty work yourself" Ladybug smirks.

"good one LB" They fist bump. Hawk Moth rolls her eyes.

"well since my akuma's are crap, I'm going to do something my grandfather could never do and get your miraculous"

"is this miraculous thing a family thing?" Chat laughs then the three start fighting. This Hawk Moth was very strong. She knocks Chat out then grabs Ladybug by the neck.

"I win Ladybug" Hawk Moth laughs. Ladybug groans and looks at Hawk Moth. Ladybug looks into her enemies eyes then recognizes the girl.

"Elle…" Ladybug coughs. Hawk Moth freezes. The only person that calls her Elle is her sister… Hawk Moth puts her down. Ladybug coughs. "why Elle…" Chat wakes up and looks at the girls.

"I'm trying to save mom" Hawk Moth tears up a bit. "I want mom back."

"you can't use the wish though, mom knew that, dad knew that and you should too" Ladybug rubs her neck as it was sore.

"why would mom and dad know that?" Hawk Moth was confused. Ladybug giggles.

"mom and dad were the old Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"dad is going to be so pissed with me…" Hawk Moth sighs.

"I'm sorry sis but you're going to be in more trouble than you think, now give me your miraculous" Ladybug puts her hand out. Hawk Moth sighs.

"I'm sorry Em… I can't" Hawk Moth hits Ladybug hard Ladybug falls down hard. Hawk Moth bends down and grabs her sister's earrings. "I'm sorry…" Chat tries to tackle Hawk Moth but he was to weak. Hawk Moth runs off with only the earrings. She detransforms then Emma coughs then sits up.

"I think my head is bleeding" Emma giggles. Chat sits next to Emma.

"yea it is now will you tell me how you know Hawk Moth?" Chat looks at Emma. "Emma? You're Ladybug" Emma giggles.

"surprise" Then she passes out. Chat picks her up.

"you need a hospital" He takes her to the hospital.

Next Day.

Emma wakes up in the hospital. She looks around and sees Lucian. "Lucian?" She groans. Her head felt so painful. Lucian looks at Emma and smiles.

"hey you're awake."

"what happened?" Emma holds her head.

"Hawk Moth attacked us and took your earrings" He sighs.

"shit my earrings ugh dad is going to kill me, wait us? Don't tell me you're Chat Noir?" Emma looks at him.

"surprise?" Lucian smiles. "now how do you know Hawk Moth?" Emma sighs.

"well it's easy to recognize your own twin" Emma lays back feeling sad.

"wait Emilie is Hawk Moth?" Lucian questions her. Emma nods sadly.

"she wants our mom back… I would love more then anyone to see mom again but it's too dangerous." Emma sighs.

"you do realize Emilie said her grandfather was Hawk Moth." Lucian laughs.

"oh my god I'm related to Hawk Moth" Emma groans. "no one knew who the old Hawk Moth was so I'm guessing dad doesn't know his father was evil."

"Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth… yep didn't see that happen" Lucian laughs. Emma throws a pillow at him.

"shut up you dork." Emma giggles. Lucian smiles.

"I'm your dork" Then he kisses her. She kisses back then they pull away. "now let's go get those earrings back from your evil sister." Lucian smiles. Emma nods and blushes.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lucian and Emma rush home. "Dad!" Adrien rushes into the room.

"Emma what is it?"

"Dad Emilie is Hawk Moth" She tears up.

"what?! How did this happen?" Adrien was shocked "and who is this?" He looks at Lucian.

"you have missed a lot but dad… grandfather was Hawk Moth… She found his miraculous and now she wants to bring mom back"

"this isn't good" Adrien paces back and forth.

"and she got my earrings!" Emma sighs.

"shit, shit, shit" Adrien panics. "do you know where the ring is?" He looks at Emma.

"that's how Lucian steps in, he is the new Chat Noir"

"ugh if Marinette was here, she would know what to do she was good at everything I suck at being a hero without her and I suck at being a parent without her" Adrien sits down on the couch and just explodes with tears. Emma sits next to her father.

"dad you are amazing by yourself, mom was disabled and couldn't look after us but you did and you did as best as you could" Emma smiles.

"thx Emma" he sighs. "ok let's get Emilie." Then Emilie walks into the room.

"you don't need to try hard." Emilie looks down.

"oh yea did I mention that she put me in hospital!" Emma looks at Emilie feeling pissed.

"I just want mom back please give me the ring…" Emilie looks at Lucian.

"ever heard of bringing back a life takes another?" Lucian smirks.

"I DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE ELSE DIES I WILL GET MY MOTHER BACK! DARK WINGS RISE" She transforms then runs towards Lucian to attack him and get his ring but Emma steps in the way and Emma gets knocked hard. Emma's head starts bleeding again. "oh my god Em I'm sorry" Emilie looks at her sister. Adrien steps in front of Emilie.

"Get out I don't want to see you again" Adrien then looks at Lucian. "get her to the hospital." Lucian nods. He transforms then goes to the hospital with Emma in his arms. "you are a monster Emilie your mother would be so disappointed in you" those words were like knives in Emilie's heart. Her father hated her. She tears up and leaves. Adrien sits on the couch feeling frustrated. "What did I do wrong? Gosh if only you were here"

Emma wakes up in the hospital. "ugh here again" She groans holding her head.

"hey again" Lucian smiles.

"did Emilie hit me unconscious again or was it a dream?" Emma sighs.

"wasn't a dream." Lucian sits on the bed and holds her hand. "your head was bleeding a lot you really need to be careful they said another hit could damage you badly" He looks worried.

"I will be fine Lui now I need to go to the bathroom." She gets up then goes into the bathroom. Lucian waits then he hears a bang in the bathroom.

"Em?" He bangs on the door but no answer. He opens the door and sees her laying on the ground. "shit" He goes to grab a doctor. The doctor picks her up and puts her in bed then they check on her.

"you should leave, we will call you once we do more test on her…" The doctor says. Lucian nods and leaves. He was worried.

Adrien was sitting on the couch feeling worried then Lucian comes in. "how is she?" Adrien looks at Lucian.

"She went to the bathroom then fainted, I don't think she is doing good…" Lucian tears up.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Couple days go by. Adrien and Lucian just felt so on edge. They wait and wait for the call from the doctors then finally they got the call. The phone rings and Adrien picks it up. "hello?"

"is this Mr Agreste?" The doctor asks.

"yes, it is" he responds.

"we have done many tests… I think you should come in…" The doctor hangs up. Adrien puts the phone down and looks at Lucian sadly.

"what is it?" Lucian asks looking at Adrien.

"they said we can come into the hospital now, but it didn't sound good…" Adrien and Lucian went to the hospital, before they saw Emma, they went in to talk to the doctor. The doctor, Adrien and Lucian all sat down. The doctor sighs.

"ok so I will just get straight to the point, your daughter had a Hemorrhagic stroke."

"what's that supposed to mean?" Adrien asks feeling nervous.

"your daughter is bleeding on the brain. While you were gone, she had a seizure so we decided to take her into surgery and 2 hours after that she fainted again, I don't know if we can do much more you may see her if you like." The doctor walks off. Adrien and Lucian walk into Emma's room. Emma looks up and smiles weakly.

"h…hey" Emma yawns.

"hey princess" Adrien smiles and holds his daughter's hand.

"dad I feel tired" Emma closes her eyes then groans.

"it's ok sweetie… just rest." Adrien tears up. Adrien whispers to Lucian "I can't look at her like this" then he leaves the room. Lucian watches Adrien leave then he looks back at Emma. He walks up to Emma.

"Em…" Lucian sits on the bed and looks at her. She looks at him and smiles.

"hey dork" She giggles.

"do you know what's wrong with you?" He asks.

"no" She yawns.

"hemorrhagic stroke, you had a hemorrhagic stroke." Lucian tears up.

"what's that?" Emma sees that he is crying.

"you're bleeding from the brain and doctors don't know how to fix it, it's all Emilie's fault" Lucian cries.

"don't cry… it's not her fault… she just wanted mom back" she coughs "I forgive her" Emma smiles weakly.

"how could you forgive her?! She hurt you and you hurt your head too many times that now your brain is bleeding?! You could die because of your sister?!" Lucian kept crying.

"she's my sister… I love her no matter what…" Emma smiles "I'm tired I'm going to sleep" Emma falls asleep. Lucian falls to his knees crying.

"I don't want to lose you Em"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Emma was still in hospital. It has been a couple weeks since she's been in there. They have tried many ways to help Emma, they were surprised she was still alive. Emilie snuck into Emma's room. Emilie stood there looking at her sister. "I'm so sorry I did this to you…" Emilie sighs. "at least you will be out of my way now…" Before Emilie leaves, Emma grabs her sisters arm.

"I forgive you Elle" Emma smiles. Emilie looks at her sister. "Elle please, give up this Hawk Moth life…" Emma tears up. "I don't want dad to be alone… I don't want my sister to be corrupted" Emma coughs. "I love you Elle" Emilie tears up a little.

"I feel guilty Em… I never said goodbye to my mother… I wasn't there for her and I want to say I'm sorry to her… I need to say sorry" Emilie cries and leaves the room. Emma lays back in the bed.

"I miss mom too…" Emma cries softly.

Next Day. Lucian went to visit Emma. "Hey Emma" Lucian smiles.

"hey" She sits up a bit. "I just woke up and the doctor said that I'm getting a little better" She smiles weakly.

"well you still look dead" They both laugh. Lucian was glad to make Emma laugh. He hasn't seen her smile in a while.

"Lucian… I love you" She smiles.

"I love you too my cute little girlfriend" He kisses her, she kisses back.

"you're such a dork" She giggles.

"I'm your dork" He smiles.

Couple more weeks go by. Emma was finally aloud to leave the hospital but, in a week, must come back for a check up. The doctors think they stopped the bleeding in her brain.

Emma arrives home. "I missed this place." She smiles. Lucian and Adrien help Emma to her room. Emma lays down on her bed.

"I will leave you two alone" Adrien smiles then leaves. Emma smiles and kisses Lucian. Lucian kisses back.

"I'm glad your home" Lucian smiles.

"I'm glad to be home" Emma smiles back then sighs. "heard anything from Emilie?" Lucian shakes his head.

"it's like she disappeared" Lucian sighs "I'm sorry Em"

"she visited me in the hospital…" Emma looks down.

"what? When?"

"couple weeks ago, she didn't want to give up… she feels guilty that she wasn't there for mom… she didn't say goodbye and she wants to apologize to her…" Emma sighs. "I want to help her so badly but I know it's bad to bring someone back from the dead…" Emma lays back. Lucian lays next to Emma then Lucian holds Emma close.

"I will bring your sister home… I promise" Lucian kisses Emma's cheek then they drift off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

1 month later, Emma has been relaxing while Lucian becomes Chat Noir without Emma. Chat was finding out where Emilie disappeared to, but he couldn't find where she went. Emma was starting to have some memory problems lately, Lucian and Adrien knew Emma may not grow up but Emma didn't care she just wanted her sister and then Emma would die happy.

Emma was in bed playing her guitar when Chat Noir jumps threw her window. She jumps. "you almost gave me a heart attack" Emma giggles. Lucian kisses Emma. Emma kisses back.

"sorry cutie" He smiles. "I just had to get something" He hands Emma a box. Emma smiles.

"aw you shouldn't have." She opens the box and sees a diamond ring then she looks at Lucian who is on his knees. Lucian holds Emma's hand then says

"Emma Agreste… you are my everything and I wish for one thing before I lose you, will you marry me? I don't care that we are 17 I want you to be my wife" Lucian smiles. Emma giggles.

"yes, I will marry you, you dork" She cries happily then they kiss. He slips the ring on her finger. "what is my dad going to think though?"

"I asked him for permission" Lucian smiles.

"omg I'm getting married" Emma giggles. "I can't wait" She smiles big.

1 week later.

Emma and Lucian had a small private wedding. They both got dressed up and Emma went down the aisle with her dad, they both say I do then they kiss. After the wedding Emma went to Lucian's place. Emma was sad. Lucian looks at her "what's wrong Em?"

"I just wish my sister was here… I miss her" Emma sighs.

"I'm here for you Emma" Lucian kisses Emma's neck. Emma smiles.

"that feels nice" Emma giggles. They look into each other's eyes then they started making out, taking each other's clothes off then well you get it ;)

Next Day. Emma and Lucian were asleep in his bed cuddling. Emma started having bad dreams of her sister. She just wanted Emilie back so badly.

 **~sorry its short~**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

2 weeks later.

Emma laid in her bed. She was worried no one would find her sister then she remembered something, the old Hawk Moth would have had a lair maybe in grandpa's house and maybe Emilie would be there. Emma gets up and heads over there alone.

She arrives at her grandpa's old home and she looks around. "Elle?" Emma looks around.

"what do you want?" Emilie walks up to Emma. Emma runs up to her sister and hugs her.

"please come home Elle I miss you" Emma looks at her sister.

"I don't want to go home till mom is back" Emilie looks away. Emma tears up.

"I just wanted to let you know… I'm married now and I'm dying" Emma looks down. "we were so close when we were little and now, I have lost my sister, I'm sorry to disturb you." Emma starts crying. Emma starts feeling a little dizzy then faints. Emilie looks at her sister.

"Emma?" Emilie kneels to Emma. "Emma…?" Emilie tears up. Chat Noir sneaks up behind Emilie then he hits Emilie unconscious. Adrien walks in.

"Lucian are you ok?" Adrien asks then he sees Emma on the ground. "Emma!" He runs over and kneels at his daughter. "I will lock Emilie up you take Emma to the hospital" Adrien picks Emilie up then leaves. Chat grabs Emma and goes to the hospital. He detransforms when he arrives then goes in.

Lucian was at the hospital. He was scared. What if she got worse? He was worried. A doctor comes out to see Lucian. "is she ok?" Lucian asks.

"her health is getting worse, but she fainted for another reason, congrats Emma is pregnant." Lucian stood there in shock. "unfortunately, either one of these things could happen 1. The illness she has could affect the baby badly 2. She could die before giving birth to the baby 3. Giving birth to the baby could kill her for she isn't strong enough." Lucian tears up.

"I can't lose her…" He goes into her room. Emma lays there.

"I hate hospitals" She looks at Lucian and smiles.

"did the doctors tell you?" Lucian asks. Emma smiles and nods.

"I'm pregnant" She giggles. "I thought this would never happen" She felt excited. Lucian sighs.

"Emma you could die from this" Lucian was sad.

"Lucian I'm dying anyways and if I have a chance to give birth to this baby I'm willing to try" Emma smiles. "wait how did you find me?"

"I followed you, why would you talk to Emilie alone?" Lucian felt mad but tried to not show it.

"I needed to talk to her…" Emma sighs. "where is she now?"

"Adrien and I locked her up, we will get your sister back" Lucian smiles. Emma smiles softly.

"thank you Lui" She giggles.

"I love you Em" Lucian sighs.

"hey don't be sad… I will be fine ok, you dork" Emma giggles. "just promise if I die and the baby lives, please raise it right, I hope it's a girl" Emma smiles.

"well I want a boy that is as handsome as I" Lucian laughs. Emma hits him softly.

"ugh you are such a dork" Emma giggles.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Lucian starts driving home with Emma when Emma says "I need to go back to grandpas place, I left my bag there" Lucian stops at Gabriel's place then she runs in. She runs out with her bag. "got it" she smiles then Lucian drives back to Emma's place. Emma holds Lucians hand in the car, and she smiles brightly. "I love you no matter what happens ok"

"of course same here" Lucian smiles.

Lucian and Emma get back to Emma's place. They walk in and Adrien was there to greet them. "Emma are you ok?" Adrien asks her. Emma smiles.

"I'm better then ok" Emma giggles. "I'm pregnant dad"

"what? Really? You're like 17… ugh whatever this is the least of my worries right now IM GOING TO BE A GRANDPA" Adrien smiles. Emma and Adrien hug. Adrien breaks the hug then looks at Lucian. "you look after my daughter ok?"

"of course" Lucian smiles. Lucian felt a little scared since he just got Adrien's under age daughter pregnant but glad that Adrien wasn't showing that his mad. The three of them go into another room and they see Emilie tied in a chair. Emma walks up to her sister.

"Elle?" Emma sighs. Emilie opens her eyes.

"I tried convincing that what she is doing is bad but…" Adrien sighs. "she won't listen I think we should turn her in…" Adrien looks at Emma sadly.

"Maybe she is a lost cause" Emma tears up then runs to her room and locks herself in her room. Lucian sighs.

"this must be so hard for Emma" Lucian felt bad for Emma.

"what did I do wrong?" Adrien looks at Emilie.

"none of you want mom back, none of you loved mom" Emilie looks mad.

"I loved Marinette more then anyone!" Adrien tears up "she was the love of my life!" Adrien starts crying. He missed her every day.

"then let's bring her back" Emilie looks at her father.

"consequences, someone would lose their life if we brought your mother back and I couldn't live with myself if I did that to someone else." Adrien sighs.

"WHO CARES ABOUT STRANGERS!" Emilie yanks at the ropes that kept her down but they wouldn't budge. Emilie screams "LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Emilie pours into tears. Adrien slowly walks up to his daughter.

"Please Emilie, I never wanted this to happen…" He sighs.

Emma was in her room. She looks in her hand and looks at her earrings and Lucians ring and sighs. "this all must end…"

 **Flashback**

Lucian stops at Gabriel's place and Emma runs in to get her bag. Emma grabs her bag then looks around. "I saw this picture move." She goes to her grandmas painting then finds an opening which leads her to Hawk Moths lair.

"bingo" Emma giggles and looks around. She sees her earrings. "perfect" she slips the earrings into her bag and then she runs out of the house. "got my bag"

They were in the car when Emma holds Lucian's hand, she smiles brightly. "I love you no matter what happens ok"

"of course, same here" Lucian smiles. She moves her hand. She did it she slipped the ring off his finger without him knowing then she puts the ring in her bag.

 **End of Flashback**

Emma goes into Adrien's room and grabs Emilie's miraculous that her father stole from her. She gets all three miraculous then she transforms into Ladybug. She sneaks out the window then yo-yo's away.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Emma has been out to try and get rid of the miraculous, she didn't want the drama anymore but she loved Tikki and Plagg she didn't want to kill or hurt them so she decided to bury the miraculous far, far away no one will ever find them again. She went out of town and went to a deep river, it was known the river had no bottom which was good for her. She sighs and puts the miraculous in a box. "this had to be done…" She drops the box and watches it sink. "it's all over" Emma smiles. She calls her dad. Adrien answers.

"EMMA AGRESTE WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED!"

"relax dad I'm out of town" Emma starts coughing then looks in her hand and sees blood. "daddy hurry" She coughs then faints.

"EMMA! EMMA!" He groans "shit" He hacks the GPS in Emma's phone. "ok Lucian transform and follow to where she is ok?" Lucian nods.

"claws out" Nothing happens then he looks at his finger. "IT'S GONE?!"

"damn it Emma" Adrien sighs. "I will stay with Emilie you drive to where Emma is quickly." Lucian heads to his car and drives off.

Hour later. Lucian arrives at where Emma is. "shit why she go so far?" He sees Emma on the ground. He runs out, puts her in the car then goes to the closest hospital.

Lucian waited for news about Emma. Someone came out to see Lucian. "is Emma ok?"

"She is in surgery right now… her brain began to bleed again"

"and the baby?" Lucian was worried.

"the baby seems to be fine for now…" The doctor walks off.

After the surgery, Lucian went to see Emma. "Em?" He starts crying. Emma smiles.

"hey Lui" She giggles then groans. "is the baby ok?"

"yes they said his fine"

"He?" Emma questions. Lucian smiles and nods.

"it's a boy" Lucian was really happy, Emma giggles and they hug.

"I'm so excited I can't wait to meet our little boy" Emma smiles. Lucian sighs. He knew deep down that Emma may never meet her child.

"don't want to ruin the moment but do you know where my ring is?" Lucian looks at her. Emma sighs.

"I'm done with the drama… I got rid of them…" Emma was expecting Lucian to be pissed but instead Lucian hugged Emma again.

"we can just be a normal family now" Lucian smiles.

Couple months later, Emma is 5 months pregnant. Emma moved into Lucians place. Emma was getting worse now. Emma has been in bed resting, throwing up and coughing up blood. Emma knew she wouldn't make it, even Lucian knew but they tried to make it seem it wasn't real. Being pregnant has made Emma worse, doctors have said that she should get rid of the baby, but Emma insist that the baby will be born. Lucian sometimes agreed that the baby should be gone, it's for Emma's health, but he also wanted the baby too, he wanted both Emma and the baby but he couldn't have both so he will do everything to make sure Emma's final wish will come true, the baby will grow strong and healthy. Lucian was so worried. He was stressing out.


	35. Chapter 35 (The End)

Chapter 35

2 months later. Emma is 7 months pregnant. Both Lucian and Adrien have been so stressed with Emma getting worse and Emilie being in prison now. Adrien was in the lounge room when he collapses. Lucian comes down stairs after looking after Emma and sees Adrien on the ground. "shit" He runs over and takes Adrien to the hospital.

Lucian sits in the hospital. "I have been here way too many times lately" Lucian sighs. A doctor walks up to Lucian. "is he ok?" Lucian asks. The doctor sighs.

"he had a heart attack, his heart was to weak… I'm sorry we couldn't save him…" Lucian begins to tear up.

Couple days later. Emma and Lucian went to Adrien's funeral. Emma was so sad she couldn't even cry. They put Adrien in the ground then Emma whispers, "his with mom now"

They arrive back to Lucians place. "are you ok Em?" Emma walks to their bedroom then locks herself inside. Lucian sighs. Emma was in the room and she started crying. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" She screams then she feels pain in her stomach. She falls to the ground and screams in pain. Lucian kicks down the door and holds Emma. "I heard you screaming" Lucian looks at her.

"I think the baby is coming" She screams. Lucian rushes back to the hospital with Emma. Emma was in the delivery room. Emma felt scared. Lucian holds Emma's hand. He tears up and whispers to Emma.

"I love you Em" Emma smiles softly

"I love you too dork" She cries then screams.

"I see the head" The doctor says. "please push more" Emma pushes. Emma was feeling weak, she could feel herself slipping away. The baby comes out and the doctor cuts the cord. "it's a boy" The doctor gives the baby to Emma. Emma holds the baby and smiles.

"You are so adorable" Emma giggles then starts gasping, Emma starts having a seizure. Lucian grabs the baby and moves away as the doctors try to save Emma. Lucian cries holding the baby close. Emma flat lines. The doctors tried to save her, but it was no use… she was gone…

"I'm sorry she's gone… her brain exploded there was to much bleeding in her head and giving birth was to much." Lucian cries so hard. He lost the love of his life and now he has a baby, but he promised he would raise him well, so he did.

 **~well that's the end finally haha this was so long, my plan was to end it once Marinette and Adrien were both dead since this is about their life after school sorry if you hated the ending but hey I like sad endings and I'm writing this so don't hate on me for the ending mkay?~**


End file.
